


Pick and Mix

by CreativeGirl29



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Big Brother, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Improvised Writing, International Rescue, Little Brothers, Little Tracy’s, Loss, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mini fics, Minor Injuries, Other, Prompt Fic, Romance, Short One Shot, Siblings, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, brotherly shenanigans, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: A collection of Thunderbirds mini fiction, improvisation writing, and prompts that don't fit anywhere else.Warnings given if necessary on individual stories.





	1. Fun & Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to somehow delete these off this site - Didn't have all of the ones I've written so far on here so posting them again.
> 
> Updates will be frequent until I've caught up with my FanFiction.Net postings.
> 
> * Prompts Excepted.

WORLD: TAG

TITLE: Gordon Tracy the King of Pranksters.

Gordon climbed out of the cool bath, patted himself down with a dry towel, applied the soothing lotion to his skin, took out some clean clothes from his drawers and pulled them on. He made his way outside, hoping his brothers weren't still laughing at his predicament. But unfortunately, there they were, and laughing they were.

"Here he is gentleman." Scott bellowed.

"Shut up Scott!" Gordon warned, dropping into an empty chair.

"I just want to know who did this... Gords, who finally out pranked you?" Alan questioned amusingly.

"Wait... So, it wasn't you Alan?" Virgil queried looking surprised.

"No, not me. Was it you Scott?" Alan asked.

Scott shook his head. "Innocent of all charges!" He answered with an amused grin.

Alan looked bemused. "So, who was it then? John's up on five, Kayo's taken Grandma to the mainland and I really can't see Brains setting this up."

They all looked towards Gordon who had gone uncharacteristically quiet.

"Wait... Virgil said with a slight chuckle. "Gordon, are you now suffering at the hands one of your own pranks?"

Gordon went bright red. "I... I was trying to get one of you guys, but when I set the powder up above the door... Well, I slipped over the trip wire... and... Well yes, you know the rest."

"Gordon Tracy, the King of pranksters." Scott announced in between fits of laughter.

Both Alan and Virgil were now both crying with laughter.

"Shut up guys!" Gordon scowled.

Scott looked at Gordon's sulking face. "Gordon, you have to admit that this was a massive error on your part."

"Yes, and If your trick had worked then you would have been in fits of laughter." Virgil added.

Gordon continued sulking.

"Oh, come on Gords." Alan continued. "It's not every day you get covered from head to toe in itching powder!"

... ... ... ...

WORLD: TAG.

WARNINGS: Mild Romance.

TITLE: First Kiss.

I had been planning it for ages, I was going to tell her how I felt and tonight seemed like the perfect opportunity. It had already been the perfect day… Penny and Parker had been visiting, we had received no rescue calls and John had even come down for a fleeting visit.

Now, here she was, she was walking in the room and my heart started skipping a beat… Her dark hair, her beautiful features, her pure energy, her tenacity, and her amazing soul illuminates my life… Oh God! This is wrong! She's always called us her brothers, there's no way she would ever feel the same way. How could she? Why would she? She walks up to me and smiles, oh, that wonderful, magical smile…

"Scott, are you alright?" she asks.

I snap out of my daze. "Oh, hey Kayo… I didn't see you there." Oh, why did I just lie?

She looks disappointed at what I've just said. Why would she be disappointed? She smiles at me and makes her way to the couch, takes a seat, picks up a magazine that was on the table and begins to read it… I stand watching her and breathe out wistfully.

"Tell her!"

"Virg." I say when I see my brother standing next to me. "Tell who what?"

He sighs. "Tell Kayo, that you love her!"

"Wait… Who said I…"

"Scott, you may think you're not being obvious, but you are… You love Kayo and if you want my opinion…"

"No, I don't - But I guess I'm going to get it anyway."

He laughs. "You know me well… And I know you." He looks towards Kayo. "Now, as I was saying. You love her and from what I've seen I would guess that she loves you too."

"What… She does?"

Virgil was shaking his head in disbelief at me. "Bro. It's obvious… Now, Alan's asleep, Gordon's outside with Penelope, John's just gone back up to Thunderbird 5, Grandma's in the kitchen with Parker, Brains is off doing some sort of experiment and I'm going to head to my room. You've got the place to yourself… Now tell her!"

And with that Virgil turns and leaves the room… I turn towards Kayo, I breathe in and out, then I make my way over to her, and I sit down next to her.

"Kayo, I need to tell you something…" She places her magazine down and she looks in my eyes and I gaze into hers. I gently push some hair away from her eyes, and that's when it happens, I lean in and I kiss her soft lips. And, oh… Wow! She's not pushing me away… She's returning the kiss, and I can now feel the sparks, I can feel the magic unfolding around us.

Eventually we stop and I gaze once more into her eyes. "Kayo, I love you."

She smiles the sweetest of smiles. "I love you too Scott Tracy."


	2. Short Death Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * WARNING: DEATH FIC * (Potential Triggers)
> 
> (The Tracy boys are not named but it's obvious who the one is at the end)

WORLD: Any.

TITLE: FINAL BREATHS.

I hold you in my arms, I stroke my hand through your hair and I whisper to you that everything is going to be alright.

But then you open your eyes and you look in mine, and I can tell that you know what's happening - you know that you don't have much time.

A single tear drops from my eye, and even though you are in pain, you lift your hand and you wipe it away - just like you've always done.

Then you grab onto my hand and squeeze it tight, and you mutter "Please brother continue... I'll always be with you... Please don't ever give up!"

So, I make my promise, and I vow to keep it. Even though the thought of not having you with us tares my heart to shreds.

As soon as I've made my oath, your eyes begin to flutter and you start looking at something, or someone behind me - when I look there is no one there, and I wonder if it's our mother come to relieve your pain and take you with her - to a place I cannot be, to a place I cannot see.

You then start to gasp, and you then take your last breath - and I can see that your soul has gone.

My hand shakes, I close those beautiful blue eyes, and stroke my hand through your hair one final time.

My tears now flow freely, while I sob on the cold hard wet ground - for the big brother who loved and protected us all till the very end.


	3. Easter

World: TAG.

Tracy's: Scott, Alan.

Title: Final Mission.

Scott wiped the sweat from his head, this had been the most trying mission he had faced in the last week. He and Alan, who he had teamed up together for this job had come to verbal blows several times… But so far, they had managed to come out on top. Now, as he peered over the bush, he could see the final target in sight, and he knew that if he was to be successful then he and his youngest brother would have to work as a team.

"Right." He said, turning towards Alan. "I have a plan, I know the last hour as been tough and yes we've had our moments… But if we want to be successful then we need to work together! Do you trust me Alan?"

Alan looked to the ground then back at his oldest brother. "Scott. Of course, I trust you!" He replied. "Now, what's the plan?"

Scott grinned. "Okay, I can see the target, it's hidden behind the tree straight in front of us. Now, they haven't spotted it yet but I believe they know we have. So, I'm going to run out there and distract them."

"But Scott, there's three of them and you've seen what that girl can do. If you go out there, they will get you!"

Scott nodded. "Yes, they probably will but while they are distracted by me you can fulfil our mission. Please Alan, I need you to do this."

Alan sighed. "Okay, I'm with you Scott!"

"Good lad!" Scott added, giving Alan a proud slap on the back. So, while I distract them, I want you to run as fast as you can and grab it."

Alan nodded. "Okay, I'm ready Scott!"

Scott smiled, nodded his intention to Alan, breathed out, stood, and then ran in the opposite direction.

Alan saw the two men and the woman begin chasing after Scott. He peered over the bush, made sure the target was in his sight, stood, and ran towards it. Alan, could hear the woman shout, when she realised what was happening but Alan didn't look back, he just kept running. Eventually, reaching the tree Alan skidded across the ground and grabbed the prize!

"Yes!" He shouted with pride, when he lifted the basket he had grabbed in the air.

Alan turned and could hear the grumblings coming from the three opponents and the cheers from his brother Scott.

Scott ran over to Alan and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Yeah… A basket of chocolate eggs just for us!" Alan grinned at Scott.

"Yep… And none for you guys." Scott said to Virgil, Gordon and Kayo.

"Oh. Come on Scott." Gordon pleaded. "We would have shared with you."

"Ah!" Scott responded. "I believe your exact words earlier Gordon… Were 'The looser must eat Grandma's cookies!' So, yeah… That's all you three get!" He added with a mischievous smile.

Virgil, Gordon and Kayo grumbled some more and added a few choice words before turning around and heading back towards the house.

Scott watched them leave and then turned towards Alan. "Well, done Alan. After all these years. We finally beat them!"

"Yep, we did Scott. Now, come on and let's eat some chocolate!"

Scott beamed at Alan and they turned back towards home.


	4. Hiding Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece of improvised writing.

WORLD: TAG.

TITLE: HIDING INJURIES.

Virgil made his way quietly back up to the house from Thunderbird 2, desperately hoping he could make it to the infirmary without being spotted. He had just been out on a mission, a sink hole had appeared on a construction site in Ontario, Canada. This had caused several older buildings, which had been scheduled for demolition to collapse. Unfortunately, some construction workers had become trapped underneath, so, International Rescue had been called, and he and Scott had gone in.

The rescue itself had gone well, all the workers had been found alive with no life-threatening injuries. It was when they were doing their final checks that the accident had occurred. Another sink hole had started to appear, causing another building to give way. Unfortunately, Virgil had been too close, he had found himself falling and had narrowly missed being squashed. Virgil would never forget the look of dread on his older brothers face and then the relief when he finally saw that he was getting up and walking towards him.

Virgil had found himself assuring Scott that he was okay. Well, technically he was okay… He was alive, he had no broken bones, or busted ribs... The only problem was the cut on his leg, the one that he knew was there when he had pretended he was 100% fine to Scott. Virgil was surprised that Scott hadn't picked him up on the lie, it was a testament to how worried Scott had been.

'Yep, that will need a few stitches,' he had thought to himself when he had checked the cut on Thunderbird 2 and realised how deep it was. Virgil, considered calling Scott but he knew his brother would go into smother mode. So, Virgil treated and dressed the wound, deciding to stitch it himself when he got back to base.

Now here he was, back at base, inches from the infirmary door when the one voice he didn't want to hear sounded behind him.

"Hey Virg, what are you doing?" Gordon asked.

"Err… Nothing" Virgil answered hesitantly.

"Mm… Really? Gordon now teased. "Then why are you heading to the infirmary?"

"I… Err… Wasn't." Virgil lied.

"Oh, okay… Then you weren't heading to the infirmary to stitch up the cut on your leg that's starting to bleed through."

Virgil looked down at his leg and muttered under his breath at the sight of the blood coming through the makeshift bandage he had done.

"Seriously Virg, you're the medic of this family. You should know better." Gordon added shaking his head.

"So… What's it going to take for you to not call Scott right now?" Virgil begged. "You know what he's like… He'll just fret and then turn into a right smoother hen!"

Gordon laughed, paused and pondered what Virgil had asked him. He then took Virgil's arm, led him through to the infirmary, sat him down, and then grabbed the suture kit.

"So… What do you want?" Virgil hesitantly asked.

Gordon grinned. "Oh, I'll let you know… When I'm good and ready!"

Virgil pushed his hands through his hair and breathed out. 'Oh God!' He thought to himself. 'What on earth have I gotten myself into?"


	5. Little Tracy's

WORLD: Little Tracy’s

TITLE: School Reports. Aged 8.

Scott Tracy:

Scott is a bright young boy, who is extremely popular with all his classmates. He is always first to put himself forward for team challenges and is a natural team leader. However, Scott tends to be impulsive and rush into an activity or challenge, which on occasions as cost him a higher mark. Scott excels in English, Geography and Physical Education but tends to struggle in maths.

…

John Tracy:

John is a quiet, introspective and intelligent young man, who excels in Science, Maths, English and Information Technology. John as the potential to go far in life and could be moved up a grade if he was to apply himself to what he once referred to as the ‘boring subjects’ and stop correcting myself and my other colleagues when we are trying to teach.

…

Virgil Tracy:

Virgil is a lovely, thoughtful boy, who always listens in class, speaks when he is spoken to, and on occasions has gone out of his way to support other classmates when they are struggling. Virgil has a gift for art, music and history. He also recently earned top marks when we taught first-aid in his class. However, I would like to bring to your attention Virgil’s tendency to day dream when he is not taking part in one of his favourite subjects.

…

Gordon Tracy:

Gordon is a conundrum and seems to have two sides to him. On the one side, you have the sweet boy who will always be there for his friends, excels in physical education, especially swimming and did surprisingly well when we did our big baking day. However, the other side of Gordon has a habit of constantly chatting in class, despite being asked to be quiet and as unfortunately become known as the school clown. If Gordon were to apply himself in all his work instead of drawing pictures of himself as a fish, he could gain good marks in all his classes.

…

Alan Tracy:

Alan is a smart boy who as always got a smile on his face. When he is interested in a subject, or as been caught by an idea he is an absolute pleasure to teach. However, like his brother before him, he tends to chat in class, and on many occasions, has had his portable computer console confiscated when he has been found playing on it, instead of learning. Alan struggles in History but excels in science and maths. I would also like to bring to your attention Alan’s report on ‘Our Heroes.’ All the children in his class decided to write about a celebrity, sports personality or historical figure. Instead, Alan wrote a fantastic and touching report where he named his older brother John as his hero and who he would most like to be like when he grows up.


	6. Favourite Film

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short improvised piece.

WORLD: TAG.

Title: Favourite Film.

Scott and Alan had gone on a rescue mission in space, Gordon was outside in the pool trying desperately to impress Penny, who was visiting Kayo in regards to a recent rescue in the UK. Realising that this was his chance to take the rare opportunity to relax and watch one of his 'secret' favourite movies in peace, Virgil had used the excuse that he would be painting and had slipped away from the others. He now sat in his room, his curtains were closed, a blanket was draped around his shoulders, his laptop was switched on, and silent tears fell down his face as the film played. It was just reaching his favourite part when his door opened and Gordon walked in. Virgil jumped, tried to hit the pause button before Gordon realised what he was watching but failed miserably, when instead he hit the volume button and knocked the sound up to the highest point.

Gordon grinned. "Bro, why on earth are you watching this?"

"I err wasn't." Virgil stuttered as he finally managed to hit the pause button.

Gordon laughed. "Yes, sure you weren't." Gordon stepped closer to Virgil and noticed the tear marks on his face. "Oh my God! You were crying as well!" Gordon started laughing hysterically.

Virgil decided he'd had enough. "Look, it's a beautiful movie, and you've never seen it, so don't judge!"

Gordon continued to laugh. "There's a reason I've not watched it Virg. One, it's a musical and two, it's a kids film."

"It's not just for kids." Virgil argued. "It's a beautiful tale of sibling love."

Gordon shook his head. "Whatever, you say bro… But looks like I've got new blackmail material to use on you. Now, let's see… What's it worth to keep me quiet?"

Virgil thought for a moment and then smiled. "Oh, I don't think you'll be getting anything bro… Because if you tell anyone that I like this film, then I'll tell Penny how often you still watch Finding Nemo!"

"I haven't watched that since I was a kid!" Gordon protested.

"Yeah sure, so you weren't watching it last week in your room." Virgil stated.

"How did you know?" Gordon questioned.

"Didn't until you just admitted it." Virgil smirked.

Gordon huffed. "Fine! I promise I won't say anything, as long as you don't tell Penny."

Virgil grinned. "Deal! Now go away, so I can finish watching Frozen!"


	7. Argument

WORLD: TAG.

TITLE: Argument.

It was a nice, hot day on Tracy Island Alan, Gordon and Virgil were relaxing by the pool, enjoying the rare chance to soak up some sun, and enjoy the quiet tranquillity the island had to offer. That was until the sound of two voices screaming at each other cut through the silence like a sharp knife.

"You can't just go running into a situation like that." Scott shouted.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Kayo retaliated.

Gordon popped his head out from under the water, where he had been doing some laps of the pool. Oh no!" He exclaimed. "Not again!"

The arguing continued.

"Shouldn't you go and break it up Virg?" Alan questioned.

"No way am I getting between those two again! Anyway, it will be over in a minute or two." Virgil stated, with a knowing smile.

Alan looked puzzled. "How can you be so sure?"

Gordon looked at Virgil and grinned. "Virg is right Al. You'll see!"

All three of them listened to the argument continue.

"Your just so reckless Kayo, what if someone had got hurt." Scott questioned loudly.

"No one was in danger Scott, the only person at risk was me!" Kayo snapped back.

"Exactly!" Scott snapped back. You were in danger! What if something had happened to you?"

"But it didn't, did it!" Kayo stated.

"But if it did Kayo... I just… I don't think I'd be able to continue if something were to happen to you!" Scott revealed.

"You couldn't?" Kayo asked, in a calmer tone.

"No, I couldn't because… I." Scott paused and breathed in deeply. "I love you. Okay there I said it!"

"I love you too Scott!" Kayo confirmed.

Virgil leaned back in his sun lounger and smiled when everything went quiet again.

After a few minutes of silence, Alan looked at Virgil and Gordon, who had now pulled himself out of the pool and was also relaxing in one of the loungers, with concern. "Err, guys they've gone really quiet. Don't you think you should check on them?"

"Don't worry Al, they're okay!" Gordon grinned.

"Yep, there absolutely fine!" Virgil added.

"Well, if you two won't check I will!" Alan said, standing up.

Virgil lent over to Alan and grabbed him by the arm. "Al, sit down! They are fine… They're just making up."

The realisation of how Kayo and Scott were 'making up' suddenly hit Alan. "Yuck!" He stated dropping back into his chair. "That's disgusting!"


	8. Scott the big brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short improvised stories based on the prompt: Scott as a big brother.

WORLD: TAG.

Title: Scott. The Big Brother.

... ... ... ...

* Scott's 5 Golden rules on being a big brother.

1\. Always, and I mean always keep your eyes open! (Especially if you have a younger brother called Gordon!)

2\. You can tease your own little brothers. (Only if they know it's in jest!) However, if anyone teases them, or hurts them in anyway. Then advise that person to run!

3\. Always expect the unexpected. (Again, especially if you have a brother named Gordon!)

4\. Expect to go grey young! I found my first grey hair the other day. (Yeah … It's because I have a brother named Gordon!)

5\. Prepare yourself to be damn proud! I know I am very proud of all four of my brothers in every single way! (Yes … Even Gordon! … Man, I love my little squid!)

… ... ... ...

* Thoughts on being a big brother.

I've always been a big brother. Well, technically I was an only child until I was 2 years old but I don't remember those early years. According to my grandma, I took to brotherhood like Gordon takes to water!

I was a natural and I remember I was always very attentive of John. Well, I had to be! He was always so quiet and his first words weren't until he was 2 … Well, I say first words, when in fact, the first thing he said was a whole sentence! I'll always remember my mom and dad being really annoyed every time someone brought up their concerns about John. They were always very polite and assured them that John was an intelligent little boy who would only speak if he felt it necessary to do so ... Then they would utter a few other choice words behind their backs! Which I would join in on … Well, no one was going to put down my little brother! One time, they heard me, and yeah, well, they were very careful with what they said around me after that!

The second time I became a big brother was a very important milestone for me. I was already 6 years old and John was 4. I remember taking it upon myself to become a mentor to John, and teach him the art of being a responsible and caring older brother. I imparted that much information to him, that in the end John was terrified! He was constantly scared that he would never be as good as me, that he would do something, or say something wrong and hurt his little brother. When Virgil finally arrived (Three weeks late! … Lazy Arse! … Ha, he knows I love him really!) John was fantastic and I was extremely proud at how well he had handled everything. The third and fourth time, I was 8 and then 11. So, those times I could pass on the golden rules of being a big bro without scaring Virgil and Gordon half to death and, yeah, they both did me proud, and still do to this very day!

Since I was 13 my role as a big brother as changed dramatically! The first time it changed was when we lost our mom in an avalanche, dad was devastated and drifted into his own world for a few months. So, I stepped up and became like a second parent to my four younger brothers, they needed me to be strong for them and I was… Until grandma realised what was happening, stepped in, and pulled my dad back from the brink. It was only then that I felt could properly grieve for the loss of my mom.

The second time was just two short years ago, when our dad disappeared. Even though grandma was with us, I could see she was struggling herself, and didn't want to lay too much pressure on her. So, once again I stepped up and as well as a big brother, I also became a second father (Although no one can ever replace our dad!) and head of international rescue. I personally don't feel like I've taken to the roles of parent and leader too well, although my grandma and my brothers keep assuring me that I have.

My final thoughts are that, even though throughout my 27 years my role as an older brother as developed and changed in many ways … And as always, constantly kept me on my toes … There is one thing I would never do… I would never, ever wish to be an only child!


	9. The Canvas

World: TAG.

Title: Canvas.

Day 1. A photograph in his hand and an empty canvas in front. He had intended to paint it. To bring the potential he saw in the photo to life. But, how could he? Not now. Not when… Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away. Maybe another day!

Day 4. He held the picture tightly. 7 days ago, he had decided to paint it. But why did he have to choose this photograph? Why this one? Had it been a warning? No! It had simply been his favourite! His hand reached out for a pencil. But he couldn't bring himself to pick it up… Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away. Maybe another day!

Day 25. Covered in paint for the first time in 27 days. But not because of this canvas, this one remains white, blank, void of the life he had intended to draw and paint… Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away. Maybe another day!

Day 28. Holding the drawing in one hand. Pencil shaking in the other as it presses against the canvas. Lead breaks. Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away. Maybe another day!

Day 31. Sitting down. The picture in his hand. Anger brewing inside. It had been a month and nothing! But he couldn't lose it. he had to keep it together. He needs to be strong for them... Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away. Maybe another day!

Day 35. Staring intently at the blank canvas. Photo in one hand and a pencil in the other. He begins to draw the image. The alarm sounds for a mission… Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away. Maybe another day!

Day 45. Staring at the canvas. The drawing finally complete. But it wasn't alive. He needed to paint it to do that. He picked up the photograph. Looked at the colours he needed to use. But he couldn't. Not today. Not when he was still… Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away. Maybe another day!

Day 60. 2 Months. It had only been 2 months! Yet the GDF had given up. Stopped helping in the search. How could they do that? When he was still out there, lost to them all. He picked the photograph up. 'Where are you?' He thought... Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away. Maybe another day.

Day 75. The paint flowing onto canvas. Bringing the image to life. He was alive, he had to keep believing. He wouldn't, he couldn't give up. Placing the paint brush down. He glanced at the photograph that lay in front. He picked it up and smiled. The painting was complete it just needed his signature. But if he signed it. Would that mean he was giving up? He couldn't sign it. Not yet… Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away. Maybe another day

Day 80. He picked up the photo. The one that he had brought to life on the canvas in front of him. The one that wasn't complete until he sighed his name. But he couldn't sign it. Not today… Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away. Maybe another day!

Day 90. The painting in front of him. The photo in his hand and a pencil in his other. He couldn't do it, he couldn't sign it… Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away. Maybe another day!

Day 100. 100 days. Hid dad had been gone 100 days! He picked the canvas up in his arms. He wanted to smash it. To take the rage he was feeling out on something. But he couldn't. He was the glue. The one that held them all together. But who would be his glue? Who would stick him back together if he fell apart? He put the canvas down. And picked up the photo that he had painted. A picture of his mom and dad. They were sitting together, arms wrapped tightly around each other. 'I'll keep being the glue.' He said to them. He picked up a pencil and signed his name… Sighing, he placed the photograph down and walked away… He would show his dad when he was back… He would come back… But that would be another day!


	10. Star Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on things that have been mentioned in two of my own stories. The first being these Pick & Mix's: The chapter based on Scott as a big brother. He mentions Virgil being born late. The second being from one of my ongoing stories: The Tracy Family, Chapter 8. Scott reminds John that he used to run around the house with a cape on shouting Star Boy to the rescue.

WORLD: Little Tracy’s  
TITLE: STAR BOY:

"John you've been told not to run in the house." His father complained, catching his 4-year-old son in his arms.

"I'm not John." John answered with a serious face.

"Oh, you're not?" Jeff remarked, observing the cape John had attempted to make out of his comfort blanket. "Well, I must say, you certainly look like my John!"

"Shush! Daddy." John whispered. No one can know my secret ident…" John paused, thinking about the word he was struggling to say. "Ident…"

Jeff smiled. "Identity."

John grinned. "Yeah, my secret identity."

"So, who are you then?" Jeff inquired curiously.

"I'm Star Boy." John shouted, as he managed to struggle free and started running around in circles.

Jeff let out a chuckle at his son's exuberance. "So, Star Boy. What powers do you have?"

"Fly in space." John cried with joy.

"And what's your current mission Jo… I mean Star Boy?"

John ground himself to a sudden halt. "Find baby Virgie!" He stated with a thoughtful look.

"Virgil." Jeff corrected. "And he's not missing, he's nice and safe in your mummy's tummy."

John stared at his dad in confusion. "But I heard you and mummy say that he was late, and then mummy said if he didn't turn up soon she would…"

"Okay, John." Jeff said cutting John off. He would have to have a word to Lucille about what John had overheard. He knew she would be mortified but John seemed to have exceptional hearing and they both knew that their boy was very bright for his age. Jeff held his arms out for his current youngest son. John happily ran into them, and let himself be pulled up onto his father's lap. "Now, Virgil is still safe in your mummy's tummy, the reason he's late is because your mum has made it so comfortable in there that he doesn't want to leave yet."

"But I want to find him, cause then I'll get to be big brother like Scotty." John frowned.

Jeff pulled John into a warm hug. "And you will be a brilliant big brother just like Scott." He assured him.

As Jeff held John tightly in his arms, a shout from his mother came from in the kitchen, followed by his oldest son running into the room.

"Daddy, Grandma said to tell you mummy's waters broken!" Scott panted.

Jeff pulled himself to his feet, keeping John firmly in one arm, and taking Scott's hand with the other. "Well, my Star Boy." Jeff said, looking at John with pride. "It looks like your mission was successful!"

"It was?" John asked with a puzzled expression.

Jeff beamed as he stood John next to Scott, who automatically took his little brother's hand in his. "Yes, you did!" He added, with a concerned look towards the kitchen as he heard his mother and Lucille call for him once more. "Looks like baby Virgil is on his way!"

…

Several hours later:

John grinned with joy, as with his mother's help, he held his new baby brother in his arms. "Hey, Virgie." He said softly. "I'm John, your big brother… And my secret is I'm also Star Boy." He whispered. "I helped find you today!" John looked at Virgil who gazed at him with his big eyes. "And my next mission is to be your big brother." He said with a contented sigh.


	11. Motto

World: TAG.

Warnings: A lot of mushy romance and positive thinking in this one.

... ... ... ...

Title: Motto.

I'm Gordon Cooper Tracy, the funny one, the one who can always bring a smile to someone's face whenever they are down. I love to wear Hawaiian shirts… The louder the better! And my motto has always been… 'Live life to its fullest.' Because tomorrow may never come!

Seriously… Smile, laugh, love… Sing as loud as you want, dance and jump in the rain. Tell those around you that you love them… And most importantly… Flirt… And I mean flirt with anyone you fancy! Hey, what's the worst that could happen? So, she or he says no… So, what… Just move on to the next one!

Well, that last one I've always believed until now. I don't know why, when or how… Especially, since I've known her for so long, but… Oh, man! It just hit me like a tidal wave… Her beauty, inside and out! Her golden hair, the way the sun shines on her face, that alluring smile, and her brains. Man, she's not only beautiful but she's clever and brave and… Oh God! I love her… Every dam thing! Even the way she talks to that blasted mutt!

I never ever expected to feel this way, about anyone… I knew it had happened to others, but the only time I'd personally seen that sort of love was in a movie and between my mom and dad… But I never expected it to happen to me!

She is so overwhelming… And there is no way I could move on from her if she was to turn me down… Hell, up until know I've not even dared to bring myself to tell her how I feel in case she rejects me… But here I am, watching her stand at the piano, listening to my brother play. She is swaying to the music, the moonlight from outside is hitting her face, lighting up all that is truly magical about her.

I'm going to do it… I'm going to tell her how I feel, because if I don't… Well, I know that I'm going to go mad from all the what ifs, and the maybes that keep circling around in my head. So, here I am taking her hand and leading her away from the piano, my brother flashing me a knowing but encouraging smile as I lead her to the privacy of the balcony.

And here I am, my mouth is open and my feelings are pouring out. Oh Man, what am I doing, why am I doing this… I know she'll reject me, what would a woman like her see in a guy like me… But then… Oh, wow! She's not laughing, or running for one of my brothers to fly her away as quickly as possible. She's… She's returning my feelings… And now… Now we're kissing and… It's everything I imagined it would be.

Okay… So, something to add to my motto: I'm Gordon Cooper Tracy and if you manage to find the one who sets the fireworks off in your soul. Then please don't hold back tell them… Because if they do reciprocate… What I'm feeling right now is worth more than gold!


	12. Five Portraits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Improvised piece based on: The Tracy boys from Jeff's perspective.

World: Any.  
Title: Five Portraits.

There are five portraits which hang on our wall, five portraits which were carefully painted by my middle child.

The first one I gaze at is the image of my firstborn. Strong, brave, and resolute, he was the perfect choice for International Rescue's team leader, with his objectives on a mission being the lives of those they are rescuing and his brothers who are with him. When at home his priority will always lie with being a dedicated brother, and no matter how inconvenient the timing he will always be there for any of his siblings.

The next one that catches my eye is the painting of the quiet one. His hair red like the hot sun, his eyes bright just like the stars he loves. He was always my preference and the obvious choice when choosing our head of communications with his comforting voice able to calm those who are fighting for their lives. It was also a perfect aid when he was a child and trying to soothe a tired little brother after a nightmare.

Then there's the portrait of my middle child. The one whose effortless talent for music and art lights up his soul and brightens the darkest of rooms. As Thunderbird 2's pilot, he's steadfast, with nerves of steel, and will fly into any situation with his thoughts laid directly on rescuing those in need. At home he is our Switzerland, the family peacekeeper, who holds us firm, and keeps us from falling apart.

Fourth in line will always make himself heard. The joker of the family. The Hawaiian shirt loving, ball of energy that never stops! And if he does then you will automatically know that something is wrong. Our pilot of Thunderbird 4, our amazing aquanaut and gold-medallist. Absolutely capable of doing anything he puts his mind to, especially pranking one of his unsuspecting brothers.

The fifth painting displays my youngest boy, and while the middle child has his mother's nature, this one was blessed with her looks. His blonde hair and soft blue eyes brightening up the rainiest of days. Although he's the smallest of my boys, you should always take him seriously, and never doubt his bravery, because when it comes to rescues and piloting Thunderbird 3, is mind is always in the right space.

So, there you are… The five portraits of my five wonderful sons, who may at times drive me crazy, but will always be my pride and joy!


	13. Klaxon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some very short silly drabbles, all about the boys being disturbed by rescues coming in... Originally written on my phone, so some spelling and grammar mistakes may have been missed.
> 
> * No warnings necessary - Except maybe the final one ;)

World:Tag

Title: Klaxon.

...

John:

Floating through his station,

He breathes in deep,

At last he has peace and quiet,

Until International Rescue come in please…

...

Alan:

Deep in the dream,

Where he's winning the race,

Then the klaxon rings out,

And he loses first place.

...

Gordon:

His body hits the water,

And he finds his ideal pace,

Stroke after stroke he continues,

Until the klaxon vibrates.

...

Virgil:

His fingers on the piano,

Needing to play the tune,

It's been too long since he's been here,

But then the klaxon fills the room.

...

Scott & Kayo:

Their bodies entwined together

The passion calling their names

Wanting to stay this way forever

But the klaxon calls them away.


	14. The Gift

World: Any.

Title: The Gift.

Jeff released a contented sigh, as he watched his beautiful wife Lucille glide down the stairs, holding a small box in her hands. "Oh, my darling, you haven't gotten me another gift, have you? The birthday party has been wonderful, and this watch you bought me is just beautiful."

Lucille perched herself on Jeff's knee, and handed him the box. "This was something that wasn't quite planned, well not yet anyway… But I'm overjoyed, and I'm really hoping you will be too."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and waited for her to elaborate, when he realised she wouldn't, he decided to open the box.

"Happy birthday, my love." She grinned when his shocked face observed the gift inside.

Throwing the box aside, Jeff held the positive pregnancy test in his hand. "Are you sure?"

Lucille nodded. "That's the 20th test, all have come back positive. I would say 20 out of 20 is a definite answer… Are you happy?" She questioned nervously.

Jeff placed the test on the side, pulled Lucille into his arms, and kissed her passionately. "Our first child." He beamed. "Happy… I'm delighted,"


	15. My Brothers

World: TAG.

Title: My brothers, by Kayo.

...

Alan: My little ball of energy.

I'm so proud of him, he's growing into a wonderful young man. Although, sometimes when he's in one of his hyper moods it's difficult not see the little boy that used to speed around the house, the one who would come and crawl in my bed for cuddles after a nightmare, or during a bad storm. I used to refer to him as my blonde-haired munchkin. If I called him that now he would probably try to tickle me, although he would have to catch me first.

...

Gordon: My light in the dark.

Watching Gordon win an Olympic Gold Medal was one of the best things I've ever experienced. Nearly losing him after his hydrofoil accident was one of the worst. We should have realised though that our squid wouldn't give up that easy. He's a fighter, the one who will never give up despite the odds. He's the joker of the family and our bringer of joy and fun. Penelope is one lucky lady to be dating him!

...

Virgil: My gentle giant.

He's big, broad and his outer exterior presents him as the tough sporty guy who you wouldn't want to cross. However, he's really the complete opposite. One of the kindest guy you could ever wish to meet and will always there to pick you up when you fall. I know his brothers refer to him as their Switzerland. To me, he's the one who calms me at the end of a long day, either through a song he plays on the piano, his warm voice, or via one of his famous bear hugs.

...

John: My kindred spirit!

We have a weird 'twin' connection, though in terms of blood we are not actually related. Seriously, he's always catching me out on stuff and I'm always catching him. If one of us is down, then the other knows. I broke my wrist once and his wrist swelled up! If I believed in reincarnation, I would have said we were twins in a previous life.

...

Scott: My everything!

I don't refer to Scott as my brother anymore. That would make what we are weird, but I know what we have isn't wrong. He's able to make my legs turn to jelly with a single look followed by one of his dimpled smiles. What we have is special, it's magic and I really don't know what I would do without him.

...


	16. 4 Little Brothers

World: Little Tracy's.

Title: 4 little brothers.

12 year old Scott Tracy stretched out in his bed, enjoying the warmth from is duvet on a cold winters night. Yes, this was his time. His time to relax after a full on day spent with 4 hyper younger brothers. His time to bask in the peace and quiet his room provided…

… THUNDERCLAP … the pouring rain began hammering at his window …

Scott sighed, threw back his blanket and began counting "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

… THUNDERCLAP … 4 scared little brothers rushed into his room …

"Come on then, jump in."

… THUNDERCLAP… 4 scared little brothers scurried noisily into the bed.

Pulling the blanket over them all Scott smiled when he felt each of them snuggle up to him. 'Forget the peace and quiet,' he thought to himself. He would prefer to have his 4 brothers any day!


	17. BBQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was based on a conversation I had with Bow Echo on FF.Net.

World: TAG.

TITLE: BBQ.

Kayo jogged up to the lounge from the hanger, after returning from a successful solo mission, desperate to get her debrief over and done with so she could get some food and relax before the next rescue call came in. However, upon reaching the lounge she was surprised to find no one around, 'Where are they?' Kayo frowned.

Suddenly, a waft of cooking meat coming from a nearby barbecue answered her question. Grinning, she quickly made her way outside to the pool, bringing herself to a sudden halt at the sight before her. There was Scott wearing only loose-fitting shorts as he slaved over a hot barbecue, the sweat trickling down his tanned bare chest as he flipped the meat over. Kayo could feel the saliva dripping down her chin while her mouth remained open in awe.

"Hey," Scott smiled at her. "Foods nearly ready, you hungry?"

"Yes, I am!" she replied, grabbing him and pulling him away from the barbecue.

Scott ground them both to a halt. "Wait, Kayo. The food's nearly done!"

"Virg, can you watch the food?" She asked.

Virgil nodded, jumped up from the sun lounger and began tending the barbecue.

"Where are you taking me?" He questioned as she began leading him away again. "I thought you'd be hungry after your mission."

"Oh, I am hungry but certainly not for food!"

"Oh!" Scott smirked, allowing her to lead him to her room.


	18. Silly Virgil Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 100 Word (Very Silly) drabble that was originally written pre ‘Virgil Drabbles’ and was done to test the waters for those stories.
> 
> Based on something briefly mentioned in my fic ‘Gone’

Virgil stepped into the hanger, which held Thunderbird 2 and released a piercing scream at the sight before him...

"Are you alright?" Scott questioned gripping his quivering brother in his arms.

Virgil panted, trying to regain his breath. Looking around he realised he was in bed. "Yeah, just that nightmare again!"

Scott exhaled, "bro, you really need to let it go… It's never going to happen!"

"But it feels real…" Virgil began.

Scott shook his head, and ruffled Virgil's hair, while desperately trying to suppress his laughter. "Don't worry bro, Your precious bird's not painted yellow!"


	19. Five Boys

World: Any.

Title: Five Boys.

Unseen, Jeff leaned his head into the lounge and smiled as he watched all 5 of his boys…

Scott with his mother's blue eyes and stubbornness.

John her quiet and only occasionally seen fiery side, and of course her love for astronomy.

Virgil looked like his grandpa, but was most like his mother in other regards. Her level headedness, her soothing and caring nature, and he had also inherited her love of music and art.

Gordon had her hair colour and of course her humour.

Then there was his youngest Alan who had received most of her looks.

Five boys, all of them with an element of his beautiful Lucille… She may have left them far too soon, but as long as he had his boys a part of her would always remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This short story originally started out as one of my ‘Virgil Drabbles’ but developed into something else.
> 
> *The idea that Virgil looks like his grandpa came from conversations with Bow Echo (FF.Net) and reading it in a fic (I think) by lilidelafield... Let me know if I'm wrong.


	20. Tin-Tin and Kayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This short didn't fit anywhere else so thought I'd stick it in with these.
> 
> * A Head-Cannon I've had for a while and finally managed to write down.

World: AU

Head Cannon: Tin-Tin and Kayo are sisters.

Title: Tin-Tin and Kayo.

Tin-Tin… A nickname her father came up with when she was a toddler (and yes, she likes it) short for Tanusha Kyrano… Extremely protective of her sister and the Tracy boys who she now refers to as brothers – well, except Alan of course… (And Virgil - But, that was just once when they were both in their first-year at college, and maybe a few other times after that if she's being honest - They quickly realised however that they were better off as friends.) Yes, she loves cooking, sewing and knitting, dresses and high heel shoes but if you tell her she can't do something because she's a girl she'll show you exactly what a girl can do! Mechanical engineer who earned top marks in her class. A fantastic pilot with additional skills in first-aid. She is always happy to get her hands dirty on a mission and will not think twice about risking her life in order to save another.

Kayo... Not short for anything! Tin-Tin's twin sister. Youngest by two minutes, and hates the fact that her sister will not let her forget that! Dislikes dresses, heeled shoes, can't sew or knit to save her life, but she can whip up a pizza and a decent bacon and tomato sandwich, but she may burn down the house if she attempted anything else… However, what she does lack in domestic skills she certainly makes up for in others… Highly trained in a variety of Martial Arts which include, capoeira, jujitsu, karate, and kickboxing… Oh, and don't forget the additional skills as a pilot… Plus, rock climbing, long distance running, sky diving, and boxing… (Yes, I wouldn't recommend cornering her in a dark alley… She will make you regret it!) Like her sister, she is very protective of her family and also refers to the boys as brothers… (Except, for Scott - But they are enjoying keeping that as a secret – For now!) Completely fearless she makes an excellent chief of security for International Rescue.

So, there you have it… Tin-Tin and Kayo… Twin sisters, alike and yet different in so many ways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to date with my FF.Net postings of these. So, any updates will be slower.
> 
> Prompts accepted


	21. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as one of my Virgil Drabbles, then turned into something completely different.

World: Little Tracy’s

Title: First Day.

“Don’t want too…” Alan whined, clinging desperately onto his father’s trousers.

“But you have to,” Jeff returned, trying to loosen his son’s grip.

“Why?”

“Because…” Jeff paused, then exhaled, he had no answer for his baby. Honestly, he was out of his depth, normally this was Lucille’s job, but she wasn’t here like she had been for his other boys… He glanced at his four sons standing close by, none of them had wanted to miss this moment, none of them wanted Alan to feel like he was missing out on something, even though they knew that he was. After all, it shouldn’t be them doing this, it should be their mother. They’d all had her here for their first day, but Alan wouldn’t… And even though he hadn’t said anything they could see it in his eyes that he knew he was different from all of the other kids who were being dropped off by their moms.

“Because,” Scott said, stepping forwards, “you will get to make some cool new friends.”

“I will?”

“Yes,” John replied, “and you can play with some neat toys.”

“And when I was here,” Gordon added, “they had some awesome toy dolphins, and a submarine…”

Alan scrunched up his tiny nose.

Gordon grinned. “They also had some cars and toy rockets!”

“Wow!” Alan exclaimed.

“You can also draw and paint,” Virgil informed him.

“Without getting told off for using your paints?”

“As long as you share with your classmates,” Virgil said with a big smile, “then you can use whatever you want… And maybe you could bring me a picture back of your favourite toy?”

Alan nodded enthusiastically, then looked up to his dad. “I’m ready to go now daddy!”

Jeff knelt down so his eyes were level with Alan’s. “Have a brilliant day son.”

Alan beamed, loosened his grip, then immediately ran towards his teacher.

Standing, Jeff reached out and brought his four other boys into a warm hold. Knowing that whenever he was out of his depth then his amazing sons would always have his back.


	22. Unusual  liaison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rated M
> 
> An unusual pairing - No idea where this very short fic came from ;)

World: TAG

Title: Unusual Liaison.

Penelope closed the door behind us, then with a coy glance towards me she released the clip from her hair, allowing her golden locks to cascade down her back before shimmying over to the bed. Another look towards me, and an arm out which summoned me over, gave away her full intentions.

She moved my hands to her shoulders, allowing me to glide them down her body until they rested on her waist, "it's a good thing the boys can't see us," I said.

Her finger fell onto my lips, her other hand rested on my head for less than a second, then moved to the bobble which held my hair in its tight ponytail. "Kayo, she whispered seductively releasing my hair before her finger moved, and her lips met mine, "let's not talk about the boys."


	23. Cornered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very silly short that just popped into my head.

Scott Tracy, leader of International Rescue and sworn protector of his little brothers, was now the one in danger, and in desperate need of help.

His situation?

He had found himself unexpectedly cornered, his adversary staring right at him, their beady eyes refusing to move from his.

There was no way for him to reach his only exit without his foe spotting him, and possibly pouncing on him before he had reached freedom.

What should he do?

He could call for help, but that was beneath him. He had always handled everything he faced with courage, determination, and had never backed down. However, this opponent was different, this was the scariest one he had ever had to face, and its eyes had still remained on his. Watching everything he did, watching every eye blink, every minute flinch he made.

'Oh god,' he inwardly whimpered, 'there was no way out of this, he was going to be stuck here forever…'

Just then, the door that his assailant was blocking edged open, and to Scott Tracy's relief Kayo peered through. Her eyes widening in shock and concern at seeing him cowering in a corner, then rolling with disbelief and amusement when they fell on his attacker.

"Geez Scott," Kayo giggled, scooping the spider into her hands and immediately letting it out of the bathroom window, "anyone seeing you would think you had been caught by the Hood!"

"The Hood I can handle… That beast however," Scott shuddered, gazed towards the window, and then looked back at Kayo, "has he definitely gone?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?" He questioned, while standing himself up and wrapping his bath towel ever tighter around himself.

"I'm absolutely certain," Kayo replied, trying to hide her laughter while placing her arm around his back and leading him out of the bathroom, "now," she added with a sly look at the towel that was covering his naked form, "how about you drop that towel, and get into bed… Your hero really wants a cuddle!"


	24. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG - Little Tracy's

Kayo sat on an embankment, staring out at the grey listless clouds that refused to release the rain from their grasp. She wished they would, the day had been humid and definitely needed the release that a storm would bring. However, just like her own repressed emotions the rain didn’t come, and the heavens that she longed to open and return her papa to her remained closed.

A hitch hit her breath as she desperately repressed a tear, another sob for the man who had always been there for her. Who would be there for her now? Yes, she and her father had lived with the Tracy’s for a number of years and they had been so kind to her during these past few days, but they wouldn’t want her around for much longer. Would they? She was on her own now. No one to care for her if she fell, no one she could hold and cherish in her heart. No one to…

The sound of crunching leaves caught her attention, and her gaze lifted to take in five boys, all of them looking towards her. Quietly two sat on her one side, the other two on the opposite, and the youngest climbed on to her lap, his head instantly cuddling into her chest. She pulled him closer allowing a tear to roll down her cheek, followed by another. Then as if it had waited a rumble of thunder burst forth along with the much-needed downpour matching her now uninhibited sobs.

Warm arms enveloped her, but no words were spoken, they didn’t need to say anything. The unconditional love radiating from all of them expressed everything she needed. She would never be on her own.


	25. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Another one that started out as one of my Virgil Drabbles that I didn't want to cut down to the 100 word limit.
> 
> * Set before International Rescue.

Virgil sat on the porch, his one foot tapping out a beat in order to try and quieten his impatience.

The last year had been awful. Scott away at college had been bad enough, but at least they had been able to chat whenever they wanted. Unfortunately, due to the secrecy his brothers' new job entailed they hadn't even been able to talk on a phone.

However, that dreadful year was about to come to an end. Scott was on leave for a month, and once again they could spend some time together… A month where they could talk to their hearts content, or they could just sit together and be quiet. A whole month where they could be brothers again.

His foot came to an immediate stop at the sight of his father's car, then from the passenger seat Scott's eyes met his, and was immediately followed with a matching grin that equalled his own.

It was only a few seconds later and they were hugging each other tightly… 365 days without your brother, without your best friend was definitely too long!


	26. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short was originally written for another TAG fic last year, this bit was cut but I liked the dialogue so kept it in another document, then I forgot about it until I found it today. So thought I'd share it here.

“Shush… It’s okay,” she soothed, gliding her hand through his hair with soft, slow strokes, “your father… He’s… He’s not dead, I’ve never believed that.”

“Then, where is he?”

“I don’t know,” Sally shrugged, “but I know for a fact that he would never intentionally leave you boys… Whatever’s happened, wherever he is, I know that one day he will return!”

“How can you be so sure?”

“A mother always knows!”


	27. At Night

His brothers had always teased him for being a late riser, but the truth was that when rescues were not occurring then he was also managing a good 7 to 8 hours of sleep, just like them. Difference was they would head to bed anywhere between 9pm and 1am while he would retire around 2am, sometimes later.

He had been this way since he was young. His mother had nicknamed him a child of the night, after numerous family gatherings would see his brothers falling asleep in various places while he continued to stay awake.

He had never seen the beauty in an early morning, not when an evening could be so magical, and that beauty had only increased since their move to their island home.

Standing on the balcony, listening to the sound of the sea hitting the shore and the various other nocturnal creatures scuttling about. Imprinting the myriad of colours from the setting sun in his mind so he could paint them at a later date. Then after the final colours had died, staring out at the radiant moon.

A night could also gift many other things that a busy Tracy family morning couldn’t...

John, the one who would retire between midnight and one. When he was on the island, they would stand quietly together, his brother gazing at the stars he loved so much while he soaked up his brother’s presence. When away, they would call each other, neither would say much, just being silent together was enough.

It had allowed him to catch his youngest brother in the midst of a nightmare, and when helping him to resettle Alan had admitted that he’d had them frequently since their father’s disappearance. A long talk ensued, and eventually he’d promised to not tell the others as long as Alan opened up to him when needed. Luckily, since then the dreams had lessened, but it was good to know that he was awake if needed.

A slow stroll to his quarters before finally heading for bed had, on many occasions, found him discovering the eldest asleep in a pile of paper work at his father’s desk. Thankfully he was light-footed and strong enough to carry his brother to bed. Scott would never say anything the next day, but his soft smile displayed his gratitude.

His night-time ritual had also led to his discovery that Gordon was a sleep talker. Conversations with himself usually involved several weird stories, and plenty of black mail material for him to use against the aquanaut. Except for the onetime Gordon was obviously dreaming about Lady Penelope being a Mermaid. That one he’d definitely like to forget.

The beginning of this night had been no different…

Sipping on cold water, a slow breath in and out, followed by the cool breeze ruffling his hair. A stunning sunset, followed by a soundless heart-to-heart with John while staring at the moon illuminating the dark sky.

An hour after his brother had gone to sleep, he decided it was time for him to head to his own room. A quick check in his dad’s office found it thankfully empty which hopefully meant that his brother was in bed, and a glimpse into Alan’s room found the youngest sweetly dreaming on the floor.

A pause at Gordon’s room when he heard his brother’s latest ramblings: Him acting out the film Finding Nemo. Blackmail stored for another day, he continued into his own bedroom, quickly undressed, and got into bed. A glance at his clock showed the time to have just hit 2am. He stretched out, taking in the smell from freshly changed sheets...

Then, a sound of a door opening stirred him. Climbing out of bed, he peaked into the hallway. Scott was slipping slowly out of Kayo’s room and heading into his own opposite.

He closed his door and fell back into bed, a grin lighting his face as he allowed his eyes to close and the memories from the day to play out in his mind, and yet another thing he probably would never have discovered if it wasn’t for his nocturnal habit


End file.
